


112. It won't leave him (please come back)

by repentantships



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Han Seungwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kim Wooseok, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repentantships/pseuds/repentantships
Summary: Wooseok has his first heat hits him suddenly without any warning after going through symptoms for so many times. He really thought it won't come any sooner, but even the suppressants can stop him.





	112. It won't leave him (please come back)

**Author's Note:**

> yes it's porn without plot, simply a filler chapter to my social media / abo verse AU
> 
> and I'm not even sorry for posting this in the middle of the night. Because that's the only perfect time for it ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o)

He stares down at the liquid dripping down the length of his legs, wet, and sticky. Everything is turning around and feels like a snap of vertigo encompasses his body. Wooseok breathes out, slightly nervous, then looks up to the bathroom mirror hang in front of him. "No," his mouth mumbles the most obvious. Eyes seeing stars and body almost surges to the ground.

_ In heat _, does not seem like the symptoms. As if all his energy sucks out of his body and left with nothing. He felt feverish and the temperature can only get higher the longer he stands there. Without much thought, he takes off his trousers and walks out of the room. Hardly processing a single thing, he walks to the wardrobe and pulls out a pants and puts it on. It is autumn and closer to winter that makes it even worse for him. Having a high fever in cold weather is the worst thing.

He really wants to call Seungwoo, but a string in his heart pulled just from the thought of bothering the alpha mate. Seungwoo is going through so many things these days and his heat should be the last thing to stress him out. Seungwoo is extremely busy at his current work and with him alerting the older male will only give him more burden. Wooseok hates growing guilt from that.

Wooseok twists and turns as he lays down on the large soft mattress. Body rolled into a thick blanket making himself feel comfortable. His body starts to ache the more his heat goes through. There is not much consciousness left of him, before he drifts off from the intense hormonal changes.

* * *

He wakes up to another hit of headache, like a fireworks at the back of his head. It's heavy, but also nauseating to him. He rushes to the bathroom, pouring everything inside his digestion—probably some left over foods and bread from this morning, with the majority of them disgustingly diluted in water he drank too much. Wooseok groans as he makes his way to the bedroom. It smells so much of him, but dominatingly his mate. The scent of his alpha lingers along with his known perfume. Fresh and comforting like an old oak tree drenched in cold rain shower. The elder's natural alpha scent smells like rain forest, earthy and warm, but also soothing.

Wooseok slams himself on the mattress, engulfing himself in the thick duvet. The heat does not subsides, yet he can't bring himself to sleep. His body tenses in a way he is not familiar with—yearning for something that is not there with him, but lingers around him. All he can think of the alpha, his alpha, _ and his one specific alpha. _

Vultures starts to grow at the pit of his abdomen, probably his mental, but he can physically feel it's there. It clenches painfully and his legs slowly give out just like how the heat started this morning. Wooseok looks up to the ceiling, breathes out a heavy breath. His mind is getting hazy, _ maybe it's hormones? _ It is.

The lower part of him excreting excessive—_ hormonal— _ fluids. _ The front and the back. _ He tries to distract himself as things escalates steadily, taking over his mind. He is scared and he does not feel like himself. Wooseok glances at his phone at the other side of the bed and darts his view back to the ceiling. He can't call Seungwoo at this ungodly hour. He must have been in class or at work. Curling and hugs himself tight somehow helps, but doesn't really keep the pain away. He really is about to cry as the pain intensifies the more the curl himself. "H-Hyung." He mumbles, shaking from the amount of pressure all over his body.

Crazy, how it doesn't sound as bad when he learnt this at sex education class. But this is really nothing like what the teachers explained to him. That is, probably, because he hardly paid attention. He regrets it now, at least if he actually listened he could have seen it coming. The young and wild him did not really care of secondary gender because he is a late bloomer.

And this is the worst part of him as a late bloomer.

_ Hyung. _ His mind chants, as if it will actually call the older male. He keeps repeating the same words as his hands tremble from the intense temperature of his physical body. They wander, trying to soothe him. He never actually do it, but his mind just makes everything make sense even if it's not. Hips move to the back as one finger digit slips into his warm hole, earning an inaudible cry from him. Not enough to calm himself down, he puts in another one. Thinking of something, anything—his alpha. His mind bends and breaks from all the thoughts; it's dirty, slightly humiliating. He pushes further, scissoring through the tight muscles. He is _ tight _ , but he doesn't know muscles on his lower half would clenches as stiff as that. It hurts in a lot of ways. It hurts either way, but he needs it. He moans, hoarse, as he puts in the third. Face buried deep to the pillow, the overwhelming _ excitation _—guess now the pain changes into a whole new form of sensation—drives him nuts.

Pushing deeper won't let him hit the spot. He had nothing to help him, not like they ever thought the heat would come this fast. He can only cry in agony, impatiently waiting for his mate. _ "Wooseok?" _

The voice sounds a bit far fetch. His mind can't really comprehend whatever is going around his perimeter. Door closes then it opens. The bedroom door opens, with Seungwoo standing still with a confused expression. Wooseok already has his bottom thrown over somewhere else he could not remember, with legs covered in fluids—somehow does not fit the logical thoughts of basic biology lesson they both earned at school. So maybe it wasn't just Wooseok who did not pay attention to class.

The scent of Wooseok is _ intense. _It's sweet, like sugar droplets. Delicate, but enchanting. Seungwoo steps closer, might as well once again losing himself to the pheromones. He lost once out of weakness. This time it's only right for him to lose himself. He closes the door and drops his bag, walking closer to the bed as he observes his mate. "Wooseok." He calls, Wooseok turns around and their eyes meet. The omega is sprawled on the mattress, covered slightly in blankets, very attractive. His skin is so smooth like porcelain as he watches the lower half naked. 

Seungwoo steps closer and sits on the bed. "You should have called me. Are you okay?" Wooseok shakes his head and a tear slips from the brim of his eyes. "Hyung," he whines, taking out his own digits from the whole and feels the emptiness aggravates. "It hurts." He mutters and curls himself close to the older. Seungwoo pulls him in a tight hug as he peppers kisses all over his neck, near his earlobe, and his face. The bridge of their nose grazes and the alpha closes the gap between them as he pulls the shorter male closer leaving no space between them.

He cages the omega between his tall figure, kissing him to oblivion. Scent of omega really did wonders for him, even worse when the omega is emotionally attached and bonded to him. They connect their lips as they apart and dives in for another deep kiss. Wooseok whines and moans as he lets his lips open, letting the alpha dominates. Both of them are drunk and drown into the heat, but Wooseok is somehow drunk of the alpha's scent on a whole new level. He is probably possessed, yet that is what he has been feeling for the whole half of a day.

Windows uncovered from the curtain, they can tell the sunsets slowly and it goes dark. However, they don't really care at that point. The room heats up and their scent lingers like the scent of after sex. They will realize how intense it is once they're coming back to their senses.

"Hyung," Wooseok moans as Seungwoo presses his sides, pinning him down to the bed. The alpha reacts wildly, riled up like a dog in rut. Slaps of skin against skin is somehow too feasible as they tackle each other on the bed. Seungwoo has his shirt thrown off somewhere. He sets them apart, admiring the beauty beneath him. Wooseok is writhing from the lack of attachment, he is yearning for him and it's driving him crazy just from the thought of it. He gulps as he stares at the joint Wooseok's neck and shoulder, a slight bump of bond gland peak through the soft skin. He scents and grazes his teeth on top of it, like a predator preying the most delightful dinner.

Teeth sinking into the skin, blood drips out, with a wanton of moan bouncing off the walls. "A-Ah, hyung, ahnn," Wooseok writhes, head throws back to the pillow beneath him from the amount of pain. Diring, yet satisfying. Wooseok comes down from the high, looks up to him with half lidded eyes drown in lust. He is beautiful, the most beautiful that his chest squeezes in the most agonizing way. Seungwoo wants to lose himself in this lad, taking him over and over like they have no days left to spend. He wants to bend him break, makes him chants his name in the most delightful way that he can't find anywhere else in anyone. Kim Wooseok is beautiful that he might have lost his marbles.

"Beautiful, _ you're beautiful. _" He whispers, admiring the way his mark graze the tender surface of the omega's skin.

* * *

Forget the amount of rounds they had, it feels like the first time all over again. Seungwoo kisses him absentmindedly, sucking the life out of him. He moans like he has lost his mind and does not care what the neighbours has to say tomorrow. He is in a heat and it's an important moment for them.

Kiss marks all over him, naming every of the moment Seungwoo caresses him like the most beautiful diamond. His heart flutters, but the tense of each kiss is giving him chills down his spine. Like being owned, he is the alpha's. Seungwoo's. The taller man never stops mapping every inch of him, recalling every part of him, tagged on his most favorite place of Wooseok. 

_ "The back of your ear," _Seungwoo notes as he marks him.

_ "Your waist, it's slender. I like it." _The alpha praises.

_ "Your legs, beautiful." _As the older presses a purple mark on his inner thigh, grazing his long digits against his puckering hole. "Please," he begs, almost crying. The heat builds up and soothes as Seungwoo marks him. It is still there, but not as bad.

His lower half is aching, the inside of him is clenching empty. Seungwoo smiles at him, pressing a chaste kiss and starts putting in the middle digit. He can feel the difference between when he did it alone and when the older does it. It reaches places he could not reach. Eyes seeing stars and he whines for more. Seungwoo complies, gladly fills in what his omega needs and wants. He puts in another finger, cut scissors through the hole, stretching it wide. "No, hyung-hngghah!" Wooseok gasps as he turns and twist in his place. Tears dropping, overwhelmed by the lust. His sanity is thrown over the window. The heat takes over and he can't do anything about it.

Seungwoo hovers over him, taking out the digits gaining another cry of whine from the younger lad. He wants Wooseok to be ready, he does not want to hurt him. He knows how much it pains the younger male and the greed drives him over the edge. "Are you ready, baby?" He whispers. Wooseok nods. "Hyung, please." returning the question with as much passion.

The alpha pushes in, stretching him apart. It's _ extremely _tight, nothing compared to the preparation. Wooseok gaps in shock from the sudden intrusion. The size inside him is unexpected, but it fills his heart to the content. Having his alpha inside him for the first time makes him realize how large the older male is with how full and tight inside him. Voice halts, but he breathes in alright. "Let me know if it hurts, okay, baby?" Wooseok nods with a whimper escaping his lips. Holding on tight to the older as he pushes further, pulling out slightly and slams it fast hitting spot.

It is moans after moans, Seungwoo takes it as a sign of pleasure. Wooseok is immensely satisfied from the way he wails and whimpers in a high pitched voice. He cries and begs for more. It is out of the ordinary of the Kim Wooseok he knows. The younger male has always been quiet and doesn't say much about what is on his mind, so seeing how he begs for more of him, driving him into the oblivion is such a feast. 

He picks up the pace, doubling the pushes as he is about to ride off the high tension. Seungwoo chuckles as his body muscles contracts. Putting his palm over to the omega's abdomen feeling himself against the bump as his knot starts to form inside. "You feel that baby? Do you feel me?" Wooseok moans even louder, hips bucking against the alpha subconsciously chasing for more of the knot to go deeper. "Hyung, hyung, ah-I can't," and releases all his seeds and fluids, coming down from his high. Seungwoo pushes for more, has yet to reach his orgasm. "Help me take off, baby?" Wooseok shivers from the nickname, delighted by the way his alpha calls him so endearingly warm and full of affection. Seungwoo rides out for another push and lets everything released inside the warm pit.

The alpha slums down to the side, still with the knot buried deep, has yet to subsided and glancing at his omega softly trying to keep himself awake. "Feeling better?" his fingers stroke the younger male's fringe away from his face, having a good look of the exquisite beauty in front of him. "Hmm, sorry, hyung."

"Don't be. Anything for you, as long as you're feeling better." He pulls Wooseok into a warm hug, kissing the crown of his head and drifts to sleep. "Good night, baby."

"Good night, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> idk why I feel like I'm not satisfied with this, but I guess this is what you get from learning it from actual biology class + rated manhwas. I'm too much of a coward to see the real shit so👋👋
> 
> please don't judge me for this crappy shit


End file.
